mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Peach (Super Smash Flash 2)
Peach debuts in the ''Smash'' Flash series, due her absence in the first Super Smash Flash. Most of her standard attacks and special moves come from the ''Smash Bros.'' series, but some are different unique moves, notably her Final Smash. Her early sprites were supposed to be from Super Princess Peach, but that was changed. Her sprites are a brawlified version of her Mario Party Advance sprites. Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slaps opponent. 3% damage. *Standard Attack 2: Backhanded slap. 3% damage. *Downward Tilt: Sticks her arm out. It meteor smashes opponents weakly and sends them on a diagonally downward trajectory. 10% damage. *Downward Smash: Spins dress around like a blade, slashing whoever gets caught in it. 15% damage uncharged, 24% damage fully charged (assuming all hits connect). *Forward Tilt: A 180 degree high kick. 13% damage. *Forward Smash: Strikes with either a frying pan, a golf club, or a tennis racket. Only the tennis racket and the golf club semi-spike while the frying pan hits opponents diagonally upwards. The tennis racket does 15% damage uncharged, and 21% damage fully charged. The frying pan does 24% damage uncharged, and 34% damage fully charged. The golf club does 18% damage uncharged, and 26% damage fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Peach winks, raises one hand in the air and the other slightly lifts her dress. The raised hand releases a cloud of hearts that damages the opponent. 13% damage. *Upward Smash: Spins around while twirling her arm in the air. 14% damage uncharged, 20% damage fully charged. *Dash Attack: Dashes forward with arms outstretched and in front of her. 5% damage. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Twirls in the air with arms outstretched. 10% damage. *Forward Aerial: Strikes with her crown. 15% damage. *Backward Aerial: Attacks with her hips. 13% damage. *Upward Aerial: Does a flip kick upwards. 12% damage. *Downward Aerial: Unleashes a series of four downward kicks. 3% damage each hit. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches and grips the opponent's collar. *Pummel: Kicks the opponent's shin. 3% damage first hit, 2% damage every consecutive hit. *Forward Throw: Slaps opponent away. 12% damage. *Backward Throw: Sends the opponent backwards and hits them with her hip. 14% damage. *Upward Throw: Throws opponents upward without making any other hit. 8% damage. *Downward Throw: Slams the opponent into the ground and sits on the top of them. 7% damage. Other *Ledge Attack: Quickly climbs the ledge and does a quick hip attack. 8% damage. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Jumps off a large vine shaped nearly like a wreath, embedded with a large heart, large leaves, and little colored faces without mouths. *Taunts: **Standard: Raises her arm up into the air, winks, and says "Yeah!". **Side: Does a little dance to both sides of her. **Down: Puts her hand on her hip, leans over, and says "Sweet!". *Special Abilities: Floating (about 8 seconds) *Revival platform: A large vine shaped nearly like a wreath, embedded with a large heart, large leaves, and little colored faces without mouths. *Fanfare: Stage Clear theme from ''Super Princess Peach''. *Wins: Raises her arm up into the air and winks. *Loses: Happily claps for the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Peach4.png|Peach using the Down Aerial Attack on Ness in Planet Namek. Peach3.png|Peach using the Up Tilt in Galaxy Tours. Peach2.png|Peach using the Side Smash on Mario in Jungle Hijinx. Peach1.png|Peach using the Forward Aerial Attack on Goku in Final Destination. Early Design Peach old.gif|Peach's early design in SSF2. External links *Peach's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Peach's Animation Archive.